


[Art] A Pretty Odd Romance

by MySnarkySelf



Category: Glee
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my contribution to the <a href="http://l-stat.livejournal.com/js/ck/">kurtbastianbang</a>. The art is inspired by  "A Pretty Odd Romance" from <a href="http://chrendon.tumblr.com/">chrendon</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	[Art] A Pretty Odd Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Pretty Odd Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670860) by [chrendon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrendon/pseuds/chrendon). 



> This is my contribution to the [kurtbastianbang](http://l-stat.livejournal.com/js/ck/). The art is inspired by  "A Pretty Odd Romance" from [chrendon](http://chrendon.tumblr.com/)

 

 

[Link to fic](http://chrendon.tumblr.com/tagged/A-Pretty-Odd-Romance)

 

[art on tumblr ](http://comewhatmayblaine.tumblr.com/tagged/A-Pretty-Odd-Romance)


End file.
